No hables, ni pienses más, solo bésame
by Bella Valentia
Summary: -¿Qué hay de Rolf Scamander y Hannah Abbott?- le pregunto Luna.- No podemos hacerlo eso a ellos no lo merecen Neville miro a Luna un momento hasta que solo pudo decir. -Luna, No hables más, ni pienses más solo bésame. Regalo para Justified October ¡PRIMER LUNA/NEVILLE!


Este one shot es un regalo para la creadora del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas y si aún quedan dudas me refiero a **Justified October**, esta historia me acostado horrores hacerla, ya que es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, espero que te guste! :D **_ (ver notas abajo)_**

* * *

_** No hables más, ni pienses más solo bésame. **_

Neville caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon las cosas comenzaban a reconstruirse de poco a poco luego de la guerra las cosas no eran las mismas muchos luego de la guerra habían decidido refugiarse en sus casas, ya que los que habían participado en la guerra querían mantenerse al margen de lo que pensaba la sociedad, ya que ellos los consideraban "héroes" mientras que ellos solo querían volver a sus familias sobre todo Neville quería refugiarse con su abuela y disfrutar todo el tiempo que no pudo pasar con ella por la guerra.

-Cariño-Comenzó su abuela.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti

A Neville las últimas palabras de su abuela parecieron moverle la fibra más sensible que tenía su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que cayeran lagrimas por su rosto, porque él siempre había sido juzgado por ser el único hijo de los famosos aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom escuchar es "hijo de los Longbottom" y ni siquiera puede volar bien.

-Lo sé abuela, lo sé- le dijo Neville cuando pudo articular la palabra.-

-Neville, cariño mañana iremos a ver a los Abbott- comenzó a su abuela.-

-¿Los Abbott?-Le pregunto Neville.-

-Si cariño, tus padres antes que fueran torturados por Bellatrix habían propuesto que tu y Hannah Abbott se comprometieran y pienso que deben respetar la voluntad de ellos-le dijo Augusta-

-¿Que? ¿Comprometidos?- indago Neville.-

-Si comprometidos, fue culpa mía –comenzó Augusta.- yo se lo sugerí a tus padres

-¿Y si yo no quisiera?-pregunto Neville-

-Deberás cumplir tu compromiso cariño-le dijo su abuela.-

-Estoy enamorado de otra chica- le comenzó Neville.- y no me casare con ninguna otra por un compromiso que hayan hecho mis padres no lo haré

- Deberás hacerlo cariño-le dijo su abuela.- ¿Te enamoraste de otra chica?

-Si abuela, si me hubieras dicho antes lo del compromiso quizás hubiera evitado enamórame de ella-Le dijo Neville con dejo de nostalgia.-

La Abuela de Neville sabía que no podía obligar su nieto a casarse con Hannah Abbott, pero sabía que debía cumplir con el compromiso que habían hecho su hijo y su suegra hace muchos años atrás.

Neville salió de la casa de su abuela quería caminar y meditar como en cosas que en un segundo lo habían alejado de la mujer que tanto amaba, pero él debía cumplir el compromiso que habían hecho sus padres, ¿pero qué pasaba con lo que sentía él? Debería vivir toda su vida casado con una mujer que él no quería, pero si sus padres lo habían comprometido el debía cumplir con la voluntad de ellos.

-Neville- lo llamo una chica rubia.-

Si era Luna y le estaba hablando no había sabido de ella desde la guerra y desde que había intentado decirle "te amo".

- Luna, que alegría verte-le dijo Neville.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me enoje con mi padre y… y… estoy furiosa con él-bufo molesta Luna.-

- Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla y me cuentas que te sucede ¿Quieres?-le dijo Neville.-

-Me encantaría- le dijo Luna y le sonrío.- ¿Te pasa algo Neville?- le pregunto de la nada la chica cuando lo observo y vio que estaba algo molesto al parecer.

Una vez dentro del Caldero Chorreante buscaron una mesa algo apartada para conversar tranquilamente como si ellos supieran que algo podría pasar y para que nadie pudiera verlos.

-¿Luna, por qué te fuiste de tu casa?-comenzo Neville.- tú no eres así tu quieres mucho a tu padre no te imagino molesta con él

- Mi padre me comprometió en matrimonio con Rolf Scamander- le dijo Luna.-

Para Neville esa frase le causo una gran herida en su alma era algo que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar ya no solo era el hecho que debería casarse con otra mujer, sino la que amaba estaba comprometida con otro.

Luna noto la actitud pasiva de Neville y esta volvió hablar.

-Pero yo no lo amo- confeso Luna.- jamás pensé en que tendría que estar con él yo he estado enamorada de otro chico, pero él jamás me vio –La cara de la chica era de dolor.- Y es tan frustrante yo quería intentar conquistarlo, pero no sé si valga la pena ahora seguro él está enamorado con planes de casarse.

Luna pareciera triste y miraba a Neville como pidiendo que él respondiera, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto Luna.-

-Algo parecido a ti, pero con Hannah- le respondió Neville.-  
Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Neville se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Quién nunca te vio? ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Quién es él imbécil?

- Tú, eres ese imbécil –le dijo Luna.-

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto Neville sorprendido.-

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír con gran felicidad y darle entender a Luna que él sentía lo mismo.

-De verdad Neville hace mucho tiempo que me pasa eso, pero yo siempre pensé que sería que mejor nunca te lo dijera y ahora te vas casar con Hannah Abbott y yo con Rolf Scamander sería imposible tener algo juntos- Le dijo Luna triste.-

Neville medito un poco lo que ella le había dicho ella tenía razón aunque ambos sintieran lo mismo ellos debían cumplir el compromiso que habían hecho sus respectivas familias aunque eso los separara, pero podrían vivir con el hecho que amaran a otra persona y estuvieran casado con otra era algo muy doloroso, pero deberían tratar de superarlo y cumplir con lo que debían aunque huir juntos sonaba tentador, pero eso causaría mucho daño a las personas que amaban.

-¿Luna, te gustaría huir conmigo?- le pregunto Neville.-

A Luna no le parecía mala idea la de Neville, pero sabía perfectamente que sería un gran error que traería muchas consecuencias a sus vidas, pero una de esas los haría felices para siempre.

-¿Qué hay de Rolf Scamander y Hannah Abbott?- le pregunto Luna.- No podemos hacerlo eso a ellos no lo merecen

Neville miro a Luna un momento hasta que solo pudo decir.

-Luna, _**No hables más, ni pienses más solo bésame. **_

Ni Luna ni Neville necesitaron más palabras solo de besaron, ya que si no podían tener una vida juntos tratarían de disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos, ya que no dejarían pasar esa oportunidad, porque en algún momentos los dos estarían casado con otros y solo quedarían los recuerdos de esa fugaz, pero intensa relación aunque ellos intentaran dejarlo su adicción del uno por el otro era más fuerte, y mientras más avanzaban los años más intensa de hacia, pero no podían vivirla libremente cuando Neville partía a Hogwarts a dar clases Luna solía visitarlo ellos dos habían jurado que cuando uno de los dos tuviera hijos lo dejarían, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil , porque cada día se amaban más intensamente y cuando uno decían que deberían parar con esa relación el otro decía la famosa frase que había iniciado todo _**no hables más, ni pienses más solo bésame.**_

* * *

_**Holaaa! Este FF lo hice para Liz en agradecimiento que me hiciera un regalo por mi cumpleaños *-* y su cumple se acerca entonces decidí escribirle este regalo espero que sea lo que espera :D no me quedo tan largo como pensaba, pero creo que quedo algo intenso :)**_


End file.
